Avengers: Age of Ultron
Avengers: Age of Ultron is an upcoming film directed by Joss Whedon and is a sequel to The Avengers, and crossover between Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World, and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Avengers: Age of Ultron is scheduled for release on May 1, 2015 in North America, in 3D and IMAX. It was confirmed by Joss Whedon that a story arc will focus on Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch.[http://screenrant.com/the-avengers-2-quicksilver-scarlet-witch/ The Avengers 2 - Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch] It stars Chris Evans as Captain America, Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man, Scarlett Johansson as the Black Widow, Mark Ruffalo as the Hulk, Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Don Cheadle as Iron Patriot, Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver, Elizabeth Olsen as the Scarlet Witch, and James Spader as Ultron. Synopsis With S.H.I.E.L.D. destroyed and the Avengers needing a break from stopping threats, Tony Stark creates Ultron, a self-aware, self-teaching, artificial intelligence, who can assess threats and control Stark's Iron Legion. However, things quickly go awry when Ultron realizes that humans are the main enemy and sets out to eradicate them from Earth. Now, The Avengers must assemble once again to battle their seemingly unstoppable new enemy yet. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk **Lou Ferrigno as the voice of the Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/Iron Patriot *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/FalconNew AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON Set Reports And Photos Reveal Cameos And 'Avengers Recruits' *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *James Spader as Ultron *Paul Bettany as Vision and J.A.R.V.I.S. *Thomas Kretschmann as Wolfgang von Strucker *Hayley Atwell as Peggy CarterAvengers: Age of Ultron Spotted Filming Like It's 1940 In New London Set Photos *B.J. Britt as Agent Antoine TriplettNew AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON Set Reports And Photos Reveal Cameos And 'Avengers Recruits' *Josh Brolin as ThanosJames Brolin Joins Marvel's ‘Avengers’ Sequels as Villain Thanos *Claudia Kim as a yet-to-be revealed character Avengers: Age of Ultron adds Korean Actress Kim Soo Hyun.Kim Soo-hyun makes Marvel debut on red carpet *Andy Serkis as a to-be-confirmed character *Lukas DiSparrow as Sok *Hannah Flynn as Dancer *Guy Potter as British Officer *Stan Lee as unknown (cameo) *Russell Balogh as Party Guest (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Avengers Tower Events To be added Items *Captain America's Shield **Vibranium *Captain America's Uniform *Mjølnir *Hawkeye's Quiver and Bow *Black Widow's Bite *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIV *War Machine Armor: Mark II *Ultron Sentinels *Chitauri Scepter Sentient species *Asgardians *Humans Creatures *Leviathan Vehicles *Captain America's Motorcycle Organizations *Avengers *S.H.I.E.L.D. *HYDRA Production *Despite the subtitle, the film is not based on the 2013 comic book miniseries Age of Ultron. Feige explained, "We came up with a few titles, but every month a new comic book appeared, and that's a great title. Age Of Ultron is a great title. We had a few other 'Of Ultrons', but that was the best one. So we're borrowing that title, but taking storylines from decades of Avengers storylines."Also Wheddon added:"We're doing our own version of the origin story of Ultron....We were crafting our own version of it where Ultron's own origin comes more directly from the Avengers we already know about. The other thing is in the origin story there was Hank Pym, so a lot of people assumed he was going to be in the mix, but he's not. We're basically taking the things from the comics for the movies that we need and can use. A lot of stuff has to fall by the wayside." *In December 2012, Whedon stated that he had completed an outline for the film. *In February, at the 2013 Whedon said that death would play a theme in the sequel. *In March 2013, Whedon said that he looked to and as inspirations. *On January 24, 2014, the Forte di Bard Association announced that filming would take place at Fort Bard in the Aosta Valley region of Italy in March 2014, as well as other locations in Aosta Valley including Aosta, Donnas, Bard, Pont-Saint-Martin and Verrès. The next month, the Gauteng Film Commission announced that action sequences would be filmed in Johannesburg, South Africa and other locations in Gauteng, beginning in mid-February. A few weeks later Marvel announced that portions of the film would be shot in South Korea. Filming was scheduled to take place in the Gyeonggi Province and its capital, Seoul with South Korea's Ministry of Culture, Sports and #Tourism reimbursing up to 30% of the studio's expenditures, as part of a state-funded incentive program. *Filming finally began on Tuesday, February 11, 2014 in Johannesburg, South Africa, having been postponed for a day. Second unit crews shot the action sequences, without the main cast, in the Central Business District of Johannesburg for a period of two weeks. *In March 2014, Brian Tyler signed on to compose the film's score, marking his third film collaboration with Marvel following Iron Man 3 and Thor: The Dark World in 2013. *Samuel L. Jackson stated that Nick Fury will have a smaller role than he had in the first one. *Mark Ruffalo stated that Hulk would have more screen in this film. Videos Trailers Avengers Age of Ultron Comic-Con Title Reveal Trailer Interviews The Avengers Age of Ultron Footage Reactions - Comic Con 2014 Marvel Studios - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction Avengers Age of Ultron - Aaron Taylor-Johnson SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Chris Evans SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Chris Hemsworth SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Cobie Smulders SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Elizabeth Olsen SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - James Spader SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Josh Brolin SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Mark Ruffalo SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Paul Bettany SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Producer Kevin Feige SDCC 2014 Interview Avengers Age of Ultron - Robert Downey Jr. SDCC 2014 Interview References External Links * * Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Phase Two Movies